1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) frame and, in particular, to a HDD frame in which the distances from its hard disk drive fixing parts to the substrate center are not the same. During the transfer process of vibrational energy, three-dimensional reactions are induced correspondingly to cancel the kinetic energy transfer. The reactions generated at the static balance point in the three dimensions interfere one another to destroy vibrational frequencies in specific directions. Therefore, the disclosed hard disk drive is resistant to vibrations and suffers less from the resonance effect.
2. Related Art
In recent years, rapid development in information and computer industries have facilitate the combination between computers and life. In addition to playing the role of data storage, the HDD is also used to boot the operating system (OS) of modern computers.
Since the pickup head of the HDD requires precision positioning in order to accurately read out the data, its user should avoid collisions of the HDD. Otherwise, the vibration may make the pickup head lose its precision or even damage data on the HDD.
However, the HDD in a normal computer cannot be free from vibrations. Industrial computers have particularly bad environments. Not only does the HDD have a shorter lifetime in a vibrational environment for a long time, it may break down in this case.
Therefore, most of the vibration-proof designs use vibration absorbing elements at the parts that fix the HDD, thereby absorbing vibrations generated by external forces. However, such a method can only absorb the external force in one direction, which is along the fixing axis of the HDD. It cannot simultaneously external forces in all directions. So its anti-vibration effect is very limited.
Consequently, some people suggest to use a HDD frame and to add vibration absorbing elements at all the fixing parts of the HDD frame in order to absorb forces from all directions. However, this method uses so many elements that it is not cost-effective and the assembly is more complicated.
Besides, the HDD frame is generally designed to have some line symmetry. That is, the HDD frame has a symmetrical axis; it is left-right symmetric. Such a design enables the vibrational energy to transfer in a symmetric way. The reactions induced at the static balance point in three directions do not interfere with one another. Therefore, the vibrational frequencies in specific directions cannot be destroyed. When a resonance happens, the HDD cannot be really free from vibrations.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem that existing HDD frame and vibration absorbing elements cannot avoid resonance. It is thus imperative to provide a better solution.